Watcher
by TwilightSnowStar
Summary: Next time you hear the howling of a wolf, remember me, for I'll always be remembering you. I will watch you for eternity, I'll protect you and you'll never know, so wrapped up are you in the love of the bloodsucker, the very thing you became.


**_ECLIPSE SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK OF DISCOVERING SECRETS!_**

**_This is just a short Oneshot for Jacob. I almost cried for him in Eclipse!_**

**_Well, after a long and fruitful Hiatus, I'm almost back. I'll be updating Alive Together on Sept. 4_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

The bride was beautiful. Glowing eyes watched the ceremony from afar, in a place where it could hide, its shaggy fur melting in to the bark of the surrounding trees. The wind caressed the woman's white dress, an incredible gown that the creature wouldn't have dared touch even if he wasn't hiding. The trees rustled their good wishes at its command; nothing would ruin this girl's wedding day. 

Near the blushing bride was a man that the animal looked on loathingly. He was perfect, and he loved her; oh, how he hated him! The thing's nose caught the evil creature's foul scent, something so very false and deceptive, clinging and luring to all around. But then the girl looked up at him with a warm smile, and the thing's heart broke at the sight. It contemplated on why it subjected itself to this torture, but the promise of a glimpse of her drove away all doubts.

The ceremony was perfect. The thing had made sure that all of the surrounding nature had behaved itself. As much as it would've liked to tear down all the ribbons and chairs and flowers, it didn't, because then the girl would look at him and she wouldn't be mad; she would simply look on him with those beautiful, pitying eyes of hers. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

* * *

The girl was now something different. Something colder, something stronger; a stranger. The only occasional sightings of this new thing that it was given sent it into throes of anger at itself, at the world, but most importantly at the bloodsucker, for turning this exquisite girl into his own kind. And yet, if the creature looked closely enough at the unchanging statue, it would find unchanging remnants, shadows of the human she had been before, this was when it hated itself the most. But, at least it was allowed to control the ambiance around her, so that her path was always smooth and so she always found herself able to look up at the sky.

* * *

Sometimes, it felt other beings like itself, teasing the boundaries of its mind with the enticing promises of their own life, but it would resist, finding this other life of instinct and silent watching much nicer. Why would it want to go back to that place of even more intense heartbreak than it had already suffered? At least now, it wouldn't have to be with its own kind, it could be alone and blissful in its watching with this strange semi-numbness that stung all the more for its lack of sensation.

* * *

Years sped by, yet time seemed to never pass. The thing itself never changed, its heart never mended, its longing never cooled, its unknown watching never ceased, and the love of the girl and the monster never stopped. 

It always followed those two. Sometimes they would separate themselves from their pack and sometimes they would gain new members, but it would always follow them, or more actually, _her._

* * *

Sometimes, if it felt the whim arise, it would offer up presents to the beautiful bloodsucker, a fallen calf, a crippled bear, tiny presents that showed it was there, and that it still felt.

* * *

And then one day, it couldn't find her. All of its senses spread around its surroundings, testing and searching for her. It couldn't find her _mate _either. It grew frantic in its searching, desperately trying to locate her. A crack of a fallen branch alerted it to an unknown presence behind it. It had been so preoccupied with its search that it hadn't smelt the distinct scent of the Cold Ones. This one however, still clung to a subtle hint of nature, a woodsy characteristic that was unique to her. 

It spun around, locking eyes with her. They stared at each other, her at it in all its massive glory and it at her in all her strange beauty. So much passed between their held gazes, memories, untold futures, and many emotions. She walked closer, never breaking the hold of her eyes, as she raised an unearthly white hand towards him, closer, closer, so near that he felt his heart might burst in a mixture of jubilee and poignant heartbreak.

And then she spoke.

"Hello, Jacob. I missed you."

Her unbreakable hand was stroking his fur with such gentleness; it felt as if it might simply enjoy dying of the ecstasy that her touch still brought, after all this time. The large wolf nuzzled her hand when she stopped, urging her to continue.

But then _he _came into view. All of a sudden he was there, staring at it with those infuriating eyes of molten topaz, a shade that was mirrored in his mate.

And it was then that its senses struck it again. It had to leave, being so close to her and still seeing her go to _him _as she would certainly eventually do, as she always had, would simply tear itself apart even more, and that it wouldn't allow. It had to be able to watch her.

So Jacob Black ran away, as Isabella and Edward Cullen looked on, watching what they knew would happen.

* * *

Later on, a neighboring town would hear the cry of a lone wolf, screaming towards the full, white moon, howling a note of shear yearning and enough sorrow to tear up the eyes of men and urge them to hold their loves just a little tighter.

* * *

Far away, an aging Quileute grandfather, Samuel Uley, sat by the fire, telling the story of his tribe to his audience. They all listened, their attention captured by his voice and the pictures it wove through the fire. He told them of the first Tribe, the first Cold Ones, and of course the much-loved story of the werewolf who loved a Cold One.

* * *

**_The idea just came into my head. Sorry if some of it was confusing, or if I didn't go directly by the book._**


End file.
